The objective of this study is to determine if chronic antagonism of the 5HT3 receptor which have been implicated in modulating anxiety can successfully treat panic disorder. To achieve this objective we propose a pilot study that will enroll 50 subjects in a 8 week single-blind label trial of ondansetron with a 2 week placebo run in. This should determine if gender and ethnicity are independent variables associated with outcome of treatment.